


I’ll win this time

by uglyshoes



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, bongbeom, bongbeom being dumb, bottom!jaehyun, i cant even tag this im sorry, top!jibeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: “I’ve got another challenge between the two of us,” crossing his arms and leaning onto the side of the bed. “Let’s see who has more stamina.”“Stamina?”“Whoever cums first loses.”In other words, Jibeom and Jaehyun are competitive as always, and Jaehyun is determined to win.





	I’ll win this time

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry goldenness for writing this it PAINED me pls enjoy

  
“Hey Jibeom,” a husky voice calls out from the door.

Jibeom turns to face the owner of that voice, none other than Jaehyun.  
“What’s up?”

“I’ve got another challenge between the two of us,” crossing his arms and leaning onto the side of the bed. “Let’s see who has more stamina.”

“Stamina?”

“Whoever cums first loses.”

Jibeom opened his mouth to say something, but the utter shock and confusion makes him at a loss for words.  
“O-oh.”

“So... you up to it?” Jaehyun asked surprisingly casually.

Jibeom stammered, waving his hands and shaking his head. “W-wait just a minute. I thought you— you meant, like racing or something. What brought this kind of challenge up?”

“Just came across the idea came to me; thought it’d be fun, and I’ll definitely win this time.”

“Pfftt,” Jibeom snorted. “Yeah right.”

“What?” Jaehyun taunted. “Not up for the challenge? Are you scared your precious masculinity will be hurt?”

“As if,” Jibeom scoffed. “Alright, I accept your little challenge.” Now with a more determined face.  
“So... when are we doing this?”

“After practice tomorrow,” Jaehyun pointed a finger at Jibeom. “We’ll leave early while the others practice a few more hours.”

“You wouldn’t last an hour,” Jibeom teased, earning a punch on the shoulder.

“We’ll see about that,” Jaehyun stepped out of the room, glaring at Jibeom teasingly one last time before leaving to dry his hair.

~~

Jibeom walked out of the company building; the sun about to set. His phone buzzed from his pocket and he sees a message pop up his screen:

Jaehyun: you coming??

A smile peeks from the sides of his lips. “He must be really determined to win, huh?” He thought to himself.

Jibeom: I’m on my way there

~~~

  
Stepping into the dorms, Jibeom’s eyes met Jaehyun’s, who was laying on the couch.

“About time,” the white-haired boy groaned. “Lets go to the room.”

“Why in such a rush?” Jibeom questioned teasingly. “Joochan said they’re gonna eat without us for leaving first.” Jibeom already throwing an arm over Jaehyun; they walked over to the bedroom and sat beside each other on the bed.

“Soooooo,” Jibeom bit at his lip. “Are we gonna like, jack each other off?”

“That’s too easy. Plus, I know you’re gonna cheat,” Jaehyun sighed. “Lets choose whose bottom.”

“Bottom? We’re gonna like... fuck?”

“Oh my god Jibeom,” Jaehyun facepalmed.

“What? You’re the one who randomly challenged me to a nutting competition,” Jibeom retaliated.

“Let’s just do this,” Jaehyun sighed. “Rock paper scissors.”

The two readied their hands and threw out their choices; Jibeom threw out rock and Jaehyun had done the worst—perhaps not the _worst_ worst—choice of his life, scissors.

“Hah. Guess I’m top,” Jibeom triumphed with his winning rock in the air.

“Whatever, makes it easier for me anyway,” Jaehyun scoffed.

“Easier? In what way?” Jibeom smugly leaning closer towards the other boy.

“There’s gonna be one rule,” Jaehyun proclaimed. “You can’t touch me.”

“Wha—“

“No touching my dick; you can only use my ass,” Jaehyun interrupted. “It’s only fair.”

“But,” Jibeom pouted. “what if I want to touch you?” Jibeom quickly blushed, “Not like I do or anything.”  
  
Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Only my hips and from my collar bone and up, got it?” Jibeom nodded with excitement in his eyes.

“Let’s get started,” Jibeom’s hands already slipping down the Jaehyun’s waist band.

“Gosh you’re eager,” Jaehyun taunted.

“Says you,” Jibeom replied. He leaned forward and started pressing his lips against the other’s. Their legs adjusted onto the bed, until Jaehyun was laying on his back, face and lips flushed pink. Jibeom hovered over him; kissing down his neck while his hands were busy pulling off Jaehyun’s shorts and briefs. He lets out a groan when Jaehyun palmed at his growing bulge.

“Your turn,” Jaehyun purred. Jibeom doesn’t take long to pull off his own sweatpants; immediately going back to focusing on Jaehyun’s body.

“Flip over,” he ordered. Jaehyun obeys, face pressed against pillow. He hears _the_ bottle pop open then a cool substance is being poured into his entrance. He felt careful fingers make their way inside him; one, then shortly after, another starts scissoring him open, then a third for good measure. His body started to twitch at the sensation, and he doesn’t realize how or when he started to get louder. The fingers pull out and he feels empty.

“Jibeom,” he whined. “hurry up.”

“Don’t worry, we have time,” Jibeom said as he ripped open a condom and puts it on. He placed himself at Jaehyun’s entrance, “You ready?”  
Jaehyun nodded shyly, hiding his face deeper in the pillows.

Jibeom slowly enters, earning a long moan from the boy beneath him.

“God,” he breathed. “you’re so hot.”

Jaehyun begs for friction, thrusting his hips against Jibeom’s cock inside him.

“Woah,” Jibeom chuckled. “Slow down,” halting him by holding his hips in place. Thank god Jaehyun had been facing the other way because _goodness_ , the way Jibeom chuckled was so hot he felt himself flush red.

“I’m gonna get you to cum,” Jaehyun murmured.

“Hm?” Jibeom suddenly thrusted hard into Jaehyun, making him moan loudly. “But look at how you are already.”  
It was unfair; he hated how calm Jibeom seemed, meanwhile he was aroused and overwhelmed from penetration.

“Asshole,” Jaehyun muttered.

“What about your asshole?”

“Shut up.” Jaehyun thrusted his hips back hard into Jibeom’s length, earning him a hard grunt from Jibeom; he felt accomplished at that.

Finally, they started moving at an even pace. Every thrust, Jaehyun let out soft gasps while Jibeom leaned over kissing Jaehyun’s neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Jaehyun began to shift onto his side while Jibeom lifted his leg up. The new angle allowed Jibeom to hit a sweet spot, because Jaehyun let out a loud whine.

Jibeom inhaled sharply. Soon after, Jaehyun started to get louder, cursing and moaning his name in reply. Jibeom leaned over again, placing kisses and marks across Jaehyun’s collarbone.

“J-Jibeommie,” Jaehyun whimpered.

Jibeom paused, caught by surprised at the new nickname. “Jibeommie?”

Jaehyun lifted his hands, and Jibeom braced himself for a hit, but Jaehyun hid his face in his palms instead.

“Ugh he’s gonna tease me for this,” Jaehyun thought.

Jibeom smirked. “What is it baby?” Kissing all over Jaehyun, “What do you want _Jibeommie_ to do for you?”  
Surely, he expected to get punched by how Jaehyun curled his fists, but he only covered his eyes; choking on his moans.

“Baby, tell me,” Jibeom’s tone was _painfully_ seductive. He grabbed Jaehyun’s wrists from his face and pinned them over his head.  
“I want to see your face when you tell me.”

“Damn you, Kim Jibeom,” Jaehyun snarled. From the immense pleasure from Jibeom just using his ass, he’d surely have lost by now if he hadn’t placed the ‘no touching’ rule. But even with the rule, Jibeom is still much calmer than Jaehyun is, while Jaehyun feels like he’s about to lose his mind.

“I-I,” Jaehyun moaned.

“You what, baby?” Jibeom cooed.  
“You want to cum? It’s okay.”

His thrusts became rougher and faster. He made sure to hit Jaehyun’s sweet spot again, and again.

“Oh fuck, Jaehyun,” Jibeom moaned. Both close, both a mess, both competitive as hell. But there was no doubt Jaehyun was losing. Jaehyun shook his head in denial, but the way his back arched and head flew back had nobody fooled.

“Let me watch you cum,” Jibeom whispered into his ear.

“Jibeom, oh god, please,” Jaehyun whined. His mind got lost somewhere between thrusts because he doesn’t even realize that he’s spurting out his orgasm all over his stomach. Jibeom pulled out, emptiness returning in Jaehyun.

“Good job” he hears Jibeom whisper in his ear before his eyelids fall shut.

~~

The sound of a door woke Jaehyun from his short nap. He took a moment to analyze the room around him, and he noticed that he hadn’t slept long. He was still naked, and sticky from sweat and the pool of cum he noticed on his stomach.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Jibeom appeared through the door.

“What’re you doing?” Jaehyun asked, his fatigue apparent.

“Just grabbing something to clean you up.”

“Could’ve just wiped me with my briefs or something,” Jaehyun groaned.

“Oh,” Jibeom paused. “Yeah I guess, but a towel would be better.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes at his stupidity.  
Jibeom sat beside him, pecking him with sweet kisses.  
“Even though you lost, you can be the best bottom,” Jibeom laughed, earning him a punch to his shoulder.

“Did you-,” Jaehyun sounded small. “Did you at least cum?”

Jibeom chuckled, kissing the little pout on Jaehyun’s lips. “Yes don’t worry I got that taken care of. Now let Jibeommie take care of you.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jaehyun whined, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Fuck me?” Jibeom smirked. “You wanna be top next time?”

“You fucking bet,” Jaehyun declared, “and I’ll make sure you cum first.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> bongbeomists im sorry  
> Djjsjddk  
> I’d like to thank my friends Soph and David for helping me revise this and thank u for reading this


End file.
